<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're A Partner by StuffedFoxWithTheWifiPassword</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599413">You're A Partner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuffedFoxWithTheWifiPassword/pseuds/StuffedFoxWithTheWifiPassword'>StuffedFoxWithTheWifiPassword</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riviera (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, Cute little side fic, F/M, Gabriel's confession of love!, Possible collection of side pics coming soon, cute kisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuffedFoxWithTheWifiPassword/pseuds/StuffedFoxWithTheWifiPassword</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A different way that their imprisonment could go..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel Hirsch/Georgina Ryland, Georgina Ryland/Gabriel Hirsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're A Partner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cute little story I wrote that wasn't angsty!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gabriel sat back against the cold pipe, a sudden feeling of guilt over his rant washing over him. “I’m sorry...I know I’m not the only one whos lost a partner..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My husband…” Georgina sighed, “Wasn’t the partner I thought he was…” She looked at him, smiling softly, “You. You’re a partner…You’re kind, you’re caring...And you’ve always put me first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well obviously, I care about you.” Gabriel responded. He thought about how this could very well be their last ever conversation. “Uh...Georgina?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” He murmured.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you to, Gabriel...You’re my best friend..” Georgina said softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel chuckled, though his heat tugged a bit. “No no...Georgina, I..” He took a deep breath, “This could very possibly be our...Last conversation…And I need you to know...I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gabriel…” Georgina sighed, smiling softly at him. “I love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel let out a soft gasp. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She loved him back</span>
  </em>
  <span>! The Antiquities Recovery Expert suddenly had someone to live for again. He stood in an awkward position, pulling at his restraints and the pole. After a few minutes of endless tugging, he finally just started kicking it. “Oh, my god.” Georgina gasped, “You got it! You got it, you got it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pipe gave way, and Gabriel was able to free himself from it. He roared in victory, letting out a relieved chuckle as he cut off the zip ties. He grabbed a piece of broken pipe, gently taking Georgina’s wrist and snapping off the zip ties.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Georgina turned to him and kissed him. Gabriel’s arms wound around her, pulling her against his chest, deeper into the kiss. He felt tears prick at his eyes, because finally he could be free to </span>
  <em>
    <span>love her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “I love you so so much…” He whimpered, nuzzling his forehead against Georgina’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Georgina’s hand gently caressed his hair, a soft kiss pressed to his temple. “I love you too…” She sighed, fully content to just hold him. But they had lives to save. “Cmon, we gotta go…” She held onto his hand tightly, and the dou continued on with their mission.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>